


How Jeb(!) Bush Made Supercorp Happen

by batsy22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, based on jeb bush calling supergirl hot, literally the dumbest thing to ever enter this fandom, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy22/pseuds/batsy22
Summary: It was the worst moment of Kara's life. She read on the news that Jeb Bush thought she was hot. But can Jeb(!)'s awkwardness lead to something wonderful?orThe two years late fic based on Jeb Bush's weird ass comments about finding Supergirl hot





	How Jeb(!) Bush Made Supercorp Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://www.npr.org/sections/itsallpolitics/2015/10/23/450943117/jeb-bushs-latest-awkward-comment-supergirl-she-looked-pretty-hot

Kara was having a great day. Snapper accepted her article without sending it back once, the city was quiet and earlier in the day she had a lovely lunch with Lena. Kara smiled at the thought of spending time with her best friend. She had never had such a close female friendship before, with the exception of Alex, and she wondered if it was normal to think about her gal pal so often.

It probably was.

It was getting late and her work was done for the day so she was absently reading the news on her couch. Her eyes lit up excitedly when she saw an article with Jeb Bush. She felt a little bit bad for finding his political failures funny, but since the “memes” (humans were so weird) were so funny and he was probably not a very nice person, she didn’t feel that bad. Her favorite meme involving Jeb Bush was a video of him putting on his hoodie and punching Richard Spencer in the face.

Alex didn’t find at as funny as she did.

The article showed a video of Jeb Bush at a press conference after someone asked him who his favorite superhero was.

“I don’t know; I'm kind of old school. I like the old-school guys, like Batman.”

Kara continued the video a bit confused as to why it was news.

“But I saw Supergirl on the news. I saw her when I was working out this morning. And I mean, she’s pretty hot. So I’m looking forward to seeing more of her.”

Kara stared blankly into oblivion before slowly closing her laptop and silently moving towards her bathroom. She tried in vain to stop thinking about… _that_ but even the coldest shower ever could not wash the thoughts away.

_Jeb Bush thinks I'm hot._

The world was a cruel place.

When she got out of her hour long shower which didn’t seem to wash the pain away in the slightest, she saw a text from Alex to her dismay.

**Alex:** So you and Jeb! huh ;)

**Alex:** Surprised you didn’t tell me you had a thing for older men in momma jeans

Kara actually gaged.

**Kara:** You’re disgusting and I hate you

**Alex:** Don’t blame you for that though. I’m gay but I’d clap for him if you know what I mean ;) <3

And then Alex sent her a string of rather suggestive emojis that should never, never, never, never,  never, never, ever have been associated with Jeb Bush.

**Kara:** I can throw you into the Sun.

**Alex:** Love you too sis :) 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor was not having a good day. There were endless pointless meetings, hundreds of emails saying the same thing she had to reply to and a constant headache that didn’t seem to go away.

The bright spot of her day was, as always, Kara. She never really had a “best friend’ before but she had to admit it felt incredible to have such a strong bond with Kara. Unfortunately, because the universe hated her and couldn’t let her keep anything nice, it wasn’t long before she started falling in lo-  _developing feelings_  for the blonde. This would be fine except Kara was as straight as an arrow and was totally not interested in her like that.

If there was a God, Lena would like to punch him in the face for creating straight women.

Lena resolved to be selfless and keep her feelings buried. But despite her Luthor training, every second she spent with Kara made doing so nigh-impossible.

Lena’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her balcony door. She turned to see Kara in full Supergirl gear, as if summoned.

“Kara, I didn’t know you were patrolling so late,” said Lena as she opened the door.

“I usually don’t it’s just… been a very long day,” replied Kara as she stepped into the office.

Lena eyed her best friend with sympathy. “Is it something you want to talk about?”

_That’s what friends do right? Talk about stuff?_

“It’s Jeb Bush.”

“Um… what?”

“He said he thought I was hot!” Kara exclaimed with horror, “ and that he can’t wait to see more of me. It’s just so  _weird,_ Lena!”

Lena was silent for a few moments before bursting out in laughter.

“This isn’t funny, Lena,” Kara pouted, “now when I'm out patrolling I think about  _Jeb Bush_  leering at me.”

Kara's protest only resulted in Lena laughing even harder. "Well I suppose," she said through bursts of giggles," that's the first honest thing a Bush has said in years." 

Lena's laughter stopped as soon as the implication of her words hit her. She looked at her best friend only to see her blushing furiously. 

"You, uh, think I'm...hot?" 

"No! I mean, yes. Yes, you're a very... you know... hot person," she said immediately cringing at her words. 

Lena Luthor was, with all due modesty, a genius. She was also unfortunately one of the most useless queers on the planet.

But according to the blush on Kara's face, she apparently wasn't alone. "I think you are too. Uh, hot I mean." 

With a sudden burst of courage, Lena stepped into Kara's personal space. "Well, I'm glad you think so,  _Supergirl_."

Their faces were so close now, and it was driving Lena mad. "Kara, would it be okay if I..." 

Before Lena could even finish she felt Kara's lips on her own. She was uncertain for a few moments if this was real, that she was kissing  _Kara Danvers_ but as she felt Kara's tongue eagerly ask for entrance, she wondered if she wasn't the only one with a crush. 

It was so easy to get lost in Kara... in how  _right_ this all felt. As they began to move towards the couch, there was only one thought going through Lena's mind. 

_Thank you, Jeb Bush._

* * *

 

Jeb! smiled as he browsed through tabloid pictures of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor on a date together. After months of planning, he had finally gotten his favorite ship to actually get together. 

_Slow and steady wins the race indeed_  

 


End file.
